


Taking Flight

by space_aces



Series: Ol d'Ville had a farm (and a robot boyfriend) [2]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, but like barely any hurt she just hurt her ankles, farm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Ivy takes care of her gf after her gf jumps off their house trying to make mechanical wings asmr
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Series: Ol d'Ville had a farm (and a robot boyfriend) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this was just me writing little dwabble because i love them. Takes place in my farm au

Ivy sighed and moved to prop Raphaella’s legs up onto more pillows, “This is the second time you’ve injured your ankles in the last three weeks.” One of the mechanical wings prototypes sits broken on the floor next to Raphaella’s crutches, “Not even your only injury. Maybe start places that aren’t as tall?” Raphaella smiled and pat her lap expectedly,

“But then how am I supposed to make sure it works if I don’t start from somewhere high up?” Ivy sighed and sat next to her, “It’s a flawless plan, Ives.” 

“Not if you’re getting hurt, love.” She starts brushing out Raphaella’s hair, “How about no more test runs until you’re healed and then some. TS can help out and so could I.” Raph hums a little as Ivy brushes out another tangle,

“I’m really close. I feel it.”

“I don’t doubt you, but it’s not worth risking yourself.” Ivy ignored the pout sent her way but kissed the top of Raph’s head. Once all the tangles were gone, she got to creating a large braid with the large amount of hair that Raphaella possessed. Ivy gently braided her hair and laughed softly when she heard the soft snores coming out of Raphaella’s mouth. She finished the braid quickly enough and picked up her girlfriend as gently as she could. A quick trip to the bedroom and Ivy laid down her love onto the bed and crawled in next to her, careful not to jostle her too much. Raphaella hummed and opened her eyes a little,

“I love you 1000 percent.” She kissed Ivy softly before falling back to sleep. Ivy smiled and fell asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> working title: "Stop jumping off roofs"  
> #makeraphivyatag


End file.
